Arrow Earth 2: Year of the Demon
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: Oliver and Nyssa have returned to the League of Assassins full time and seek to reestablish there group as a driving force in the world. When a new enemy appears using what's left of the League of Shadows, Oliver must show he is worthy of carrying on the name Ra's Al Ghul.
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR of the DEMON**

 **Chapter One: My Name is Ra's Al Ghul**

* * *

It was dark and hot in the underground facility. There were men in white mixing chemicals with bodies lying on tables all over the room. There were people chained up to the wall in the corner in the room. They were dirty and unconscious having many experiments done to them over the course of weeks and for some of them months.

"This one didn't make it," a scientist said rubbing his head. "Go grab me another," he said to his assistant. He turned to see his assistant wasn't moving. "Didn't you hear me go get another?"

His assistant fell to the ground revealing a black arrow in his back. He looked up to see men and women wearing all black standing above them.

"Call the security!" the scientist yelled too late as arrows came flying down on them.

As the scientist fell one by one men with guns came running into the room. The army in black jumped down engaging the men with guns. Bullets flew all over the room as the ninja looking attackers jumped all over the place.

"Who the hell are these guys?" a shooter yelled.

"Don't know but there dropping us like flies," another responded.

"Call in the big guns!"

One of the men in black flipped over a table dodging bullets pulling a sword out cutting down many of the gunman. He tossed knives hitting a few more than turned to see a new threat walking in. He was shirtless built like a soldier. His body exploded in flames and he began tossing balls of fire at him. He jumped out the way kicking a table over to use for cover. He shot up firing arrows at the meta that entered the room hitting him in the chest.

He didn't go down but it was clear it hurt him. He charged the meta dodging the balls of fire sliding under a table tripping the fireman. The ninja in black jumped in the air bringing his sword down on top of the meta.

He got up seeing the other assassins have taken care of the rest the attackers. He took his mask and hood off. He had a full head of dirty blonde hair. He walked around the room looking at the bodies on the table as the others in black scanned the area as well.

"Ra's, there is only one survivor," one of them said to him. "It's a woman, she's in bad shape but I believe we can save her wants we get her back to Nanda Parbat."

"Good, send a tip to the Metropolis Police Department. Clear out," he ordered putting his hood back on.

* * *

My name was Oliver Queen. I was away from home for five years living a life a never thought I would. I was a survivor, an agent, an assassin. I finally returned and had only one goal…to save my city…and I did. My home is safe and in good hands but now I have a bigger mission. Taking the name Ra's Al Ghul I now lead a group dedicated to keeping balance. I was Oliver Queen…but to those who seek to harm the world I am...

RA'S AL GHUL

* * *

Oliver found himself walking the halls of Nanda Parbat dressed in the green robe wore by the Head of the Demon. It was laced in gold and trailed behind him as he walked with his hands behind his back. He was waiting to hear back about the woman they retrieved from the facility. He was hoping she would have some intel on the gang and what they were up to.

He enter his personal quarters removing his cloak setting it on the bed. In an instant he turned stopping a knife from hitting him. He flipped the attacker onto the bed putting the knife to their neck.

"Nyssa," Oliver said with a smirk.

"I remember the days you didn't even know I was in the room until the knife was at your neck."

"That's what they call improving," Oliver responded putting the knife down. "I assume your mission went well."

"We can talk about the mission later," Nyssa said removing her red and black assassin robes. "I haven't seen you in a week. Let's talk about something else," she lied in the bed where Oliver taking his shirt off joined her.

She rubbed her hands across his body where the scars from all his battles were gone. Entering the Lazarus Pit for his ascension to Ra's cleansed him of his past battles so he could focus on the present and future. He was free of any past scars and burns including the one he received when he joined the League.

"How does it feel to be Ra's?"

"Honestly, I think it's kind of like being the Arrow just on a bigger scale and whole lot of people to lead."

"Speaking of which we need to start recruiting again soon. The civil war really left us with fewer numbers."

"I've left that to the League's Priestess. She has a good eye for people and knows where to look."

"True," Nyssa agreed. "Ever wonder what her real name is?"

"I asked her once when I first joined," Oliver admitted.

"What she say?"

"She laughed."

"How did things go in Metropolis?"

"Thought we weren't talking about missions?"

"Well I just realized we got nothing else to talk about."

"It was a success," Oliver began. "They were definitely trying to duplicate the meta gene like we thought."

"They come about enough as it is we don't need artificial metas being created," Nyssa said.

"How did your father feel about the metas?"

"You should look into the Libraries. You know it has all the actions of all the Ra's before you."

"I'll look into it. Now tell me about your mission."

"Well…

* * *

 **EARLIER**

Nyssa was in a ball room standing in a corner watching at the many men and women danced around the room. Wearing fancy suits and dresses gossiping about politics and whatever scandal was unfolding. Nyssa herself was wearing a dazzling black dress with a wine glass in her hand. She scoped the area looking for a particular target. Her eyes finally fell on her. A blonde woman talking with a group of guys. She looked up eyes meets Nyssa's. Nyssa watches as the blonde woman leaves the group of men and heads upstairs.

Nyssa followed walking into the room she saw her go into and ducked as a sword came swinging over Nyssa's head. Nyssa shot up see the woman wielding the standard League of Assassin sword. The blonde charged at Nyssa swinging the sword. Nyssa dodged the sword kicking it out the hand of the woman in red.

She punched Nyssa across the face then kicked her in the leg sending her to the ground on one knee. She jumped on Nyssa's back putting her head into a headlock. Nyssa flipped out of the choke hold punching her in the nose. She delivered blow after blow to her face and then grabbed her by the hair tossing her onto a glass table.

Nyssa picked up the woman and the sword walking over to the window were she put the sword to her neck.

"Hello Samantha," Nyssa said.

"Nyssa," she responded.

"Haven't heard from you in while. League grew concerned."

"Being undercover has been more complicated recently."

"Let's cut to it shall we," Nyssa pushing the sword closer. "You suspected Merlyn would win and threw in with him."

"I apologize but I can still be of use."

"Sorry we are cleaning house."

"Don't be stupid. It'll take years to get someone threw the ranks here again."

"We are the League of Assassins, we have nothing but time."

* * *

 **NOW**

Oliver walked into a room where the woman they saved was lying down in bed. She was still unconscious but stable since the League's medics got a hold of her. He was really hoping she would have some knowledge of what these guys making artificial metas. She was probably a little older than Nyssa with long black hair and an athletic build. Oliver saw the woman began to stir as her eyes fluttered open. She looked straight at Oliver with almost a calm cold look.

She jumped up from the table kicking him in the chest. She charged him throwing punches that Oliver blocked and dodged grabbing her by the arm and putting her in a hold. She was well trained almost too well from the looks of it. She got out of Oliver's hold and kneed him in the gut putting him in a reverse headlock. Oliver flipped out of it pinning her down on the table by the head.

The door to the room opened with Nyssa walking in on the action. She looked at Oliver and then to the woman.

"Talia?"

"Nyssa," Talia said with a smile. "Long time no see."

"Talia?" Oliver questioned. "As in your sister," Oliver released Talia from the hold.

"Why'd you release her?" Nyssa questioned confusing Oliver. "Lock her up!"

* * *

Later Oliver and Nyssa were in the throne room with Mesi Natifa. She was Oliver's left hand in running the League with Nyssa at his right. She is what Al-Owal was with the previous Ra's before his betrayal.

"Want to tell me why you insisted on locking up your sister?" Oliver asked Nyssa who was sitting down with an obviously angry look.

"There's a reason she was never around," Nyssa started. "Just get what you need from her and send on her way."

"You didn't answer my question," Oliver stated.

"Talia always has her own agenda. Even when she was serving faithfully at my father side she had her own motives. Whatever she was doing down there with those people she had a reason."

"And I'm willing to bet she will be able to provide a lot more Intel than any regular citizen."

"Get what you need from her and send her on her way," Nyssa said again.

"Fine. Natifa bring her here."

"As you wish," Natifa said leaving the room.

Not even a minute later Natifa was back with Talia behind her.

"That was fast," Oliver said.

"She was already out," Natifa said with disdain.

"Have some respect! Father isn't in charge here anymore Oliver is!"

"Yet you still call him Oliver," Talia smartly remarked.

"Shut it!" Nyssa spat. "What the hell do you want? What were you doing at that facility in Metropolis?"

"Business," Talia casually replied.

"To hell with this," Nyssa hissed. "Lock her back up."

"Like that worked the first time."

Nyssa at her limit pulled out her sword. Talia got into a stance ready to engage.

"ENOUGH!" Oliver yelled getting both of their attention. "Talia tell me everything you know about that operation last night."

Talia and Nyssa calmed down as Oliver took his seat in the chair. "They are called Intergang but there just hired help. The real problem is that the last of the stragglers from the League of Shadows is trying to reform by trying to give their members meta powers."

"The Shadows were annihilated back in Starling. Who could have possibly taken charge after Malcolm was killed?"

"His son."

* * *

 **NEXT: CHAPTER 2: SON OF THE MAGICIAN**

 **A/N: The winner of the poll is…  
THE FLASH EARTH 2  
Hope you all like the start to my new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAR of the DEMON**

 **Chapter Two: Son of the Magician**

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa, and Talia were still in the throne room where Talia just confirmed that the leader of the League of Shadows is the son of Malcolm Merlyn.

"His son?" Oliver said approaching Talia slowly. "Tommy is dead."

"You're assuming he had one son," Talia responded.

"Malcolm has another son?" Nyssa expressed.

"His name is Saracon," Talia began.

"How am I just now hearing about him?"

"Because maybe he doesn't exists," Nyssa glared at her sister.

"Malcolm kept him a secret. He was to keep a low profile. If anything were to happen to Malcolm he would take over."

"How do you know all of this?" Oliver finally asked.

"Because I know his mother."

"We have to find out what his next move is? What his plans are? If we can't come to an understanding then he'll be six feet under like his father."

* * *

A young man with brown hair down to his shoulders walked through the caves which is where the new League of Shadows operation base was located. The young man leading what remained was Saracon the secret son of Malcolm Merlyn. He knew his father quite well considering he wasn't around that much. He was raised in secret bred at birth to lead the organization his father had built. He has had training from masters all over the world in many forms of combat and weaponry. The person who didn't want this life for him however was his mother Lourdes. She and Malcolm had a night of passion years ago during his time in the League. She was part of an organization called The Hidden which were similar to the League of Assassins in many ways. She however left that life after finding out about Saracon. She wanted a better life for her son that didn't include fighting. The Hidden were not as powerful as they use to be anyway. They will be gone soon so better to get out now then die with her son. Malcolm however found out about Saracon and took him when he was just a kid and raised him. Lourdes spent the better part of Saracon's life searching for him fighting Malcolm's ever growing League of Shadows. When she heard he had died she hoped she would be able to take her son back but it was too late. He was under Malcolm's influence now and was following in his footsteps.

Saracon entered a room where his mother was sitting on a bed meditating. He has to keep her under constant surveillance fearing she will sabotage his plans.

"You've been meditating for some time," Saracon said walking into the room.

"Perhaps if you should join me," she suggested. "Reflect on who you are."

"I know who I am mother," he responded. "I am the son of Malcolm Merlyn, founder of the League of Shadows, and now I am there leader in his place."

"The League of Shadows are nothing but lost group of individuals looking for something to latch on to after leaving the Assassins. The Shadow's time is almost over."

"I think you are referring to the Hidden. I have a plan to make the Shadows a force again."

"By turning everyone into a meta?"

"The League of Assassins, The Hidden, even the League of Shadows are outdated. It's time to get on an even playing field with the rest of the world."

Suddenly the sound of bats could be heard above them as they came flying down all around Saracon who just stayed calm. They then all landed all over the room. Lourdes eyes were wide as she watched the display.

"A gift even father didn't know I have."

"You're a meta."

"I can communicate with any animal telepathically and push them to do my bidding."

His mother had a look on her face as if she was thinking about something.

"What?" Saracon said.

"You're like Aquaman," she said chuckling.

"Jokes at a time like this."

"You're my son if you expect me to fear you you're going to be very disappointed."

"I don't need you to fear me," he said walking out the room. "Just the rest of the world."

* * *

Oliver sat on a plane drinking from a glass wearing an all-black suit. He was going to extend a branch of trust to Talia who had a lead on where to find the League of Shadows and Saracon. Nyssa was sitting next to Oliver starring daggers at her sister who was sitting across from them. Talia was looking out the window not paying her sister any attention. Mesi was flying the plane with another fellow League member as her copilot.

"I guess you two don't want to talk about why you don't get along," Oliver said breaking the silence.

"Not really," Nyssa and Talia said.

"You are Ra's," Talia said to Oliver. "You could just command her."

"I promised I wouldn't do that. I'm not going to use my status as Ra's to control her."

Nyssa gave a small smile that Talia noticed but Oliver missed. "You know Ra's is expected to live for hundreds of years. There's a reason they often had concubines off to the side."

"I won't need anyone else," Oliver said.

"A hundred years is a long time," Talia said. "I would know."

* * *

 **MANY YEARS AGO**

Talia walked on the road in a small town located in the middle of nowhere. She wore brown coat that went below her knees she had a revolver strapped around her waist. It was the 1800's where the Wild West was in full effect. Talia looked the same as she did in present time. She walked into a bar where a bottle came flying at her. She reacted quickly catching as she could see the saloon was in the middle of a brawl. Unfortunately the man she was looking for was caught in the middle.

A man wearing a grey coat with a burn across his face was punching a man in the gut and then tossed him to the side. He ducked an attack from another bar patron and elbowed him in the face. He caught the fist of another attacker and head-butt him straight in the nose. He was finally caught off guard getting punched across the face falling right next to Talia.

"Having fun Hex?" she asked arms folded.

"You know you want to join," he said getting up.

With a smile Talia cracked her knuckles and entered the fray punching a man in the face and kicking another over the table. Jonah had man on the ground punching him in the face several time before getting up to punch another so hard he flew over the bar. Talia and Jonah Hex stood back to back as the rest of the bar goers charged them.

* * *

"Well that was fun as always Jonah," Talia said taking a drink. "But I hope you haven't forgotten why I'm here."

"Of course not," Jonah said taking a drink. He went into his coat pocket pulling out a slip of paper handing it to Talia. "A map to that Lazarus Pit I heard about."

"Thought my father found them all but right here of all places."

"Well you ready to ride or what."

"Let's ride cowboy," Talia said getting up from the bar. They stepped over the unconscious bodies of the guys they just fight riding off out of town.

They road for miles till they came to a canyon where it was as deep as far as the eye could see. The wind blew dust all around them as they hopped of their horses walking down into the darkness of the canyon.

"How did your father miss one of these things anyway?"

"The world is big place," Talia responded. "Besides, getting things under control in this country have been hard for him. Just getting the revolution started years ago was hard. The civil war didn't help either."

Jonah went quiet as they continued to walk down. Talia knew the civil war was a touchy subject for him. He did a lot of things and discovered more. As far as Talia knows he is one of the very few people combating the supernatural here in this young country. They finally made it to the bottom where they found markings in the walls.

"I can't read any of this," Talia said.

"It's Apache," Jonah said following the markings. He came to a stop kneeling down on the ground. He placed his hand down on the ground a hidden tunnel suddenly began to form as the ground separate. "Ladies first he said looking down the stairs.

Before they could enter an arrow came flying hitting Jonah in the shoulder. They both turned quickly drawing there weapons. They saw dozens of ninjas looking down at them.

"Friends of yours," Jonah said aiming his gun.

"Not even close," Talia said.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

They landed in Corto Maltese where Talia's informant was supposed to be. Oliver and the rest walked the streets of the town heading to the location they were going to meet at. Oliver had to admit he liked Corto Maltese it was a pretty nice place during the day.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Nyssa asked.

"When we fought Ivo," Oliver said thinking back to their little adventure together. It seemed so long ago its crazy how much has happened since then.

The three of them entered a bar where all the bar patrons stopped and looked up at them.

"Well I feel welcomed," Nyssa said taking a seat at the bar.

"He should be here," Talia said looking around.

"Who is this we are meeting? You just keep saying an old friend."

"You'll know when you see him."

They sat at the bar waiting ordering drinks. The place smelled of smoke and booze and was filled with conversation from all over. Oliver was growing impatient as the sun got lower and lower. He wants to believe Talia for the sake of maybe reforming whatever rift has form between the two sisters but Talia makes it hard to do when she seems to always be planning and having an agenda.

"We are done here," Nyssa said getting up. "I don't know what your game is but-

Before Nyssa could finish the roof to the bar caved in causing a cloud of smoke. The people in the bar began to run as the smoke cleared. Oliver looked up seeing what caused the commotion. He saw a young man standing on top of a rather muscular man who was knocked out on the ground. The young man had jet black hair wearing a brown biker jacket with jeans aiming a gun at the unconscious man.

"Wait?" Oliver looked closer at the young man.

"You're very late Jason," Talia said.

"What did you expect," Jason responded casually.

"Jason Todd," Oliver said.

* * *

 **NEXT: CHAPTER 3: UNDER THE HOOD**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAR of the DEMON**

 **Chapter Three: Under the Hood**

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa, Talia, and Oliver all sat around a table in the bar where Jason just fell through the roof. Oliver eyed the man on the ground Jason just took out then turned to him.

"What's his deal?" Oliver asked the young man.

"An assassin trying to collect a bounty on my head," he responded.

"Which one?" Talia jested. "You have so many anybody who actually takes you out will be stupid rich."

"Will be a cold day on hell when somebody takes me out."

"I think we are getting side tracked," Nyssa jumped in. "What do you know about Saracon and his League of Shadows?"

"As direct as ever I see Nyssa," Jason said with a smile. "You know things made have gone sour with me and your old man but I always thought we got along okay."

"You know you're wanted by the League of Assassins as well," Nyssa reminded him.

"Well that was when your father was in charge. I was thinking if I help you out you can drop the grudge."

Nyssa and Oliver looked to each other. It may seem like a simple trade but the League is not supposed to give traitors or abandoners. Leaving without being released is serious. Merlyn and Lawrence both left the League without permission and everyone knows what happened to them.

"Fine," Oliver said. "League of Shadows is a bigger issue here. We can't allow them to regain numbers and those numbers become artificial metas. League trained super powered soldiers is trouble waiting to happen."

"I agree," Nyssa said. "But we drop this grudge Jason you stay out of League affairs."

"Sounds good to me. The new management seems more stable anyway considering your fathers history…no offence," Jason said raising his hands.

"Some taken," Nyssa replied eyes narrowing.

"Then if everything is solved," Talia started. "Jason your information."

"Right. So Saracon has set up a research lab here. I also know there is one located in Santa Prisca, Gotham, and Hub City."

"Only four places? Thought there would be more," Oliver said getting up from the table.

"We were lucky to shut down the one in Metropolis. There will be more if we don't shut him down," Talia said.

"One here in Corto Maltese, Gotham, Santa Prisca, and Hub,'" Nyssa said standing up as well. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"May have to call in a few favors," Oliver said as they left the bar.

* * *

Night fell and the four were stationed outside a building that had a gate around it. It looked really empty out front but to the well trained eye of an Assassin they could spot the hidden guards all throughout the front. They had all gotten suited up in there League of Assassin gear except for Jason who was wearing his Red Hood persona. He had on an all red helmet along with his biker get up he was already wearing.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jason asked raising two guns one with a silencer and the other without. "Silent but deadly or just deadly."

"Let's improvise," Oliver said taking the lead.

Oliver and Nyssa moved side by side together firing arrows into the hidden attackers taking them out one by one. Talia was not far away throwing knives into the necks of three men. Jason had moved closer to the building taking out the guards by the doors. Oliver gave the signal and Talia went to the roof as Jason went to the backdoor. Oliver and Nyssa were at the front. Oliver kicked the door in to be met by scientist and Shadow members.

"We've been breached," a Shadow member shouted.

They all took aim at the couple till Talia fell from above throwing knives into many distracting them long enough for Oliver and Nyssa to fire off rounds of arrows. Nyssa charged in hitting many with her bow and kicking one across a table. Oliver punched one man turning to kick another then rolled out the way of arrow fire to shot two arrows at once hitting men on the upper levels.

"We need back up!"

"There already dead," Jason said appearing behind the man and putting the gun to his head pulling the trigger.

The chaos ended as Oliver looked around the room. The scientist were lined up against the wall heads behind there heads. Oliver was no expert on any form of science but he could see the progress they were making in terms of artificial meta humans judging by their notes.

"Get a team to extract all the information then blow this place," Oliver ordered.

"Dibs on the blowing up part," Jason said looking at the scientist. "What about them?" he asked pointing with his thumb.

"Kill them," Nyssa ordered.

* * *

Oliver and gang were at their private airport ready to board there plane. Talia and Nyssa were already boarding while Oliver and Jason talked outside. Jason was leaning on his motorcycle while Oliver stood next to him hands in his coat pocket.

"We have to do this again some time Ollie. Oh sorry I mean Ra's Al Ghul."

"Please, stick with Oliver."

"Well thanks for dropping that hit the last Ra's had on me."

"The League is going through some changes. We're rebuilding our ranks and could use some field agents."

"Like me?"

"Here," Oliver said pulling out a medallion.

"What's this for?"

"Something new I'm trying. Members of the League that are still their own free agents. You can operate as you do on your free time but when we need some help we give you call and that goes both ways."

"You scratch my back I scratch yours."

"Something like that."

"I can dig it."

"Good, we'll be in touch."

Oliver got on the plane to see Nyssa and Talia sitting on opposite sides of the plane. Mesi came from the cockpit with her hands behind her back.

"We are ready to take off," she addressed Oliver.

"Alright," Olver said giving her a nod and taking a seat across from Nyssa. He looked over at Talia who was staring out the window.

* * *

 **MANY YEARS AGO**

Talia and Jonah fired back at the attacker as they got behind cover away from the arrows. Jonah fired an entire round from his revolver killing four guys with headshots. Talia fired an arrow hitting one of the attackers then shot another arrow.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Jonah shouted.

"I'm guessing enemies," Talia joked.

"Alright, we're going to have to have a serious talk about your since of humor," Jonah said firing more rounds.

"Jump into the tunnel," Talia said running in.

Jonah laid down suppressing firing following behind Talia. When they got clear they ran deeper into the tunnel until coming to a stop in a wide are lit by green crystals all around the room. Jonah holstered his guns as they walked deeper inside. In the middle of the room was a large pool of water glowing green.

"What does your father want with this place anyway?"

"He wants it destroyed."

"Did you bring explosives?"

Talia went into her bag pulling out a stack of dynamite. "Of course."

* * *

The ninja attackers ran into the cave after Jonah and Talia and entered the room. They looked around not seeing Jonah or Talia anywhere. They approached the Lazarus pit drawn in by the green glow. Talia was in a corner and pulled out an arrow that suddenly caught on fire.

"Be ready to run," She whispered to Jonah who was waiting for her to fire at the dynamite above them all in the cave.

She let it go and both took off as fast as they could. The ninjas caught sight of them but weren't quick enough to see the lit dynamite above them as the explosion went off ringing throughout the cave. With only seconds to escape Jonah and Talia jumped out the cave with the fires behind them. The ground could be felt shaking as the tunnel behind them caved in behind leaving a cloud of dust. Talia leaned up looking back at the cave breathing hard. Jonah to was on the ground breathing hard as he looked over at Talia meeting her eyes. Both burst out in laughter.

"I always know we going to have fun when you come to the states."

"There is another way we can have fun besides killing ninjas," Talia said getting to her feet.

"You are one strange woman," Jonah said getting up.

"You have the nerve to call someone strange," she said taking his hat off and bringing him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver hated the plane rides the most because Talia and Nyssa always made the air tense. Oliver moved over to sit next to Nyssa and took her hand.

"I want to know what happened with you and you sister," he said.

"Why?"

"Because seeing as I have a sibling I would hate to have this kind of tension with them. We have some time before we get to Santa Prisca."

"Really don't want to talk about this but okay," Nyssa said turning to him. "It happened when I was eighteen."

* * *

 **MANY YEARS AGO**

An eighteen year old Nyssa had her sword raised and there was another sword raised to her. The person holding it was Talia her older sister. The clashed there blades as they began a swift exchange almost like a well-choreographed ballet. The both threw kicks blocking and dodging gracefully around the room. Till Talia got ahold of Nyssa's arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Maybe next time little sister," Talia said helping her help.

"You say that every time."

"I believe it true, someday you will."

They both fell to one knee as their father Ra's Al Ghul walked in. He had other league members behind him as he walked in hands behind his back.

"My daughters," he started. "I have a mission I would love the two of you to handle."

"Good, the two us together are unstoppable," Nyssa said with a smile to her sister.

"That's right," Talia responded.

* * *

 **NEXT: CHAPTER 4: DAUGHTERS OF THE DEMON**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAR of the DEMON**

 **Chapter Four: Daughters of the Demon**

* * *

 **MANY YEARS AGO**

Talia and Nyssa were sitting in the back of a cart heading up a mountain. They have traveled a long way and the journey was even longer because they were trying to keep a low profile. The organization they were tracking had eyes all over this land. Talia sat calmly with her eyes closed meditating as the cart being pulled by the horse rocked across the path. Nyssa just watched as the trees went by keeping to her thoughts. She would admit to anyone that she looked up to Talia and so did many of the League of Assassins. She has been serving with their father for many years and Nyssa hopes to prove her self-worthy of the same.

Nyssa and Talia have been on a few missions together and each was handled perfectly. The two of them together were considered unstoppable to many of the other Leaguers. Nyssa has trained with many of the people in the League of Assassin's but Talia and her father have been manly in charge of her training. She honestly preferred training with Talia. She knew how to describe the feeling of swinging a blade and throwing a punch in a way that related to Nyssa more.

"We are getting close," Talia suddenly said opening her eyes. "We should get off here."

The two sisters' jump off and head into the forest leaving the cart behind. They walk calmly through the forest the only sounds coming from their footsteps and the birds in the trees. Nyssa had her hand on her sword ready just in case as they continued forward.

"There's people watching us," Nyssa said looking up in the trees.

"I know," Talia responded. "Come on out!"

Several men and women in wearing all black dressed almost like ninjas fell from the trees. Nyssa pulled out her sword ready to face them down till her sister raised her hand.

"No, Nyssa," she said. "They're expecting us."

"Who are they? There not League."

"In time Nyssa," Talia said. "Let's go," she said to the men and women in front of them.

Nyssa follows putting her sword away as they move deeper into the forest. Nyssa was getting worried with what this was all about. She was sure her father sent them here to investigate these guys in secret. They approach an open field where they move some giant leaves unveiling a cave in the ground.

"Talia what is this about?" Nyssa asked again.

"Is she going to be a problem," one of the men in black asked.

"No!" Talia said. "Nyssa, just trust me."

They head down the cave where torches guide there way deeper and deeper until they come to an open space where Nyssa's eyes fell on a green lake in the middle of the cave. It was another Lazarus Pit! Her father made sure that he had the only one in Nanda Parbat. Whenever another one was located he destroyed it. He didn't say anything about so he must not know…but Talia does.

"Talia?" Nyssa said backing away.

"Nyssa just listen," Talia started. "I have been at our father side for years. I have done what he has asked of me and then some. I was a lot like you when I was growing up. Blindly loyal to a man that does not care about anyone but himself."

"What are you talking about Talia? You have been fighting for the League for over a hundred years."

"I know and I hate it took me so long to realize that the League is flawed in its system."

Nyssa pulled out her bow and drew and arrow ready to fire. The masked people around her drew there blades.

"NO!" Talia screamed.

"Get her under control," one of them said. "If she can't be persuaded then she dies."

"You touch her you all die!" Talia warned glaring at all of them. "Nyssa hear me out please. I was loyal to the League of Assassin's and our father but that all changed."

"What happened?"

"I was sent to destroy a Lazarus Pit many years ago. It was in the early years of America when it was still being groomed into a great nation. I got the help of a man named Jonah Hex. He had previously helped me with other League related problems."

"Get to the point," Nyssa said.

"I fell in love," Talia said softly then her face turned to pure anger. "But our father didn't approve of him. He actually thought him as a distraction for me and told me not to seek his aid or see him anymore. I refused him. Long story short he had Jonah killed. He will only seek to control you my sister and when you are ready to make your own decisions he will put his foot down on your throat and keep you obedient to mold your life the way he sees fit."

"So you're betraying him? To these people? To do what?"

"To make something better. Have you ever heard of the Hidden?"

"That's who these people are? You must be joking?" Nyssa said.

"Please Nyssa, come with me now. Get away from our father before it's late for you to realize what kind of man he is."

Nyssa lowered her bow looking at her sister. She put her arrow back in her quiver. A single tear fell down her cheek as she grabbed the explosive arrow in her quiver and fired it into the roof above the Lazarus Lake causing a cave in to begin.

"What have you done?" one of them screamed.

Nyssa didn't answer as she kicked one away and hit another with her bow running back up the stairs before it was blocked off by the falling rocks. Talia was close behind both running as fast as they could. Some of the members of the Hidden were following but were all struck by a falling rock. The sisters made it out both falling to the ground. They both stood up looking at the caved in hole in the ground.

They then looked at one another and Nyssa punched her sister right in the face. Talia staggered back as Nyssa came at her sister with a series of punches and kicks that Talia was blocking to the best of her ability. Nyssa did a jumping spin kick hitting her sister. Talia fell to the ground but quickly shot back up to catch her sister's incoming fist. Talia kneed Nyssa in the stomach and hit her multiple times all over the body before flipping her on to the ground. She put her foot on her sister throat making her gasp.

"Remember this feeling sister," Talia spat. "It's what you will feel like serving our father." She took her foot off and turned her back on her sister walking away.

"TRAITOR!" Nyssa yelled with pain. "DON'T YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME! TALIA! TALIAAAAAAAaaaaaa-

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver could only nod when Nyssa finished her story. He could see why there was such tension between them. He couldn't imagine being that way with Thea. He took Nyssa's hand and gave her a soft smile.

"Get some rest," Oliver said to her. "We'll be in Santa Prisca soon."

Nyssa nodded closing her eyes and lying her head back. Oliver looked over to Talia who looked back at him right in the eye. He got up from the seat and moved to where she was sitting.

"How may I be of service great Ra's Al Ghul," she said sarcastically.

"You're funny," Oliver said. "Nyssa told me the story."

"Figured it was a matter of time."

"I know fighting with you sister can be hard."

"It's all our fathers fault."

"Things are definitely complicated but I don't think beyond repair."

"Look at you being all wise. You'll make a good father someday," Talia said looking back out the window.

"Yeah, maybe someday," Oliver said going back to where Nyssa was sitting.

"May be sooner than you think," she whispered looking at her sister.

* * *

 **NEXT: CHAPTER 5: HAUNTING PAST**

* * *

 **A/N: So…yeah…it's been awhile. I've just had a lot going on and sorry about the wait. I hope it was worth the hiatus. I'll try and make the next chapter come out sooner. As for other projects I'm still planning Arrow Earth 2: Year 3 but I know what direction I want to go in so that's getting mapped out right now. As for Flash Earth 2 I should have news about that coming out soon.  
Thanks again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAR of the DEMON**

 **Chapter Five: Haunting Past**

* * *

Oliver along with Nyssa and Talia walked through the woods of Santa Prisca. They were going to meet with another one of Talia's contacts. Considering here last one was Jason, Oliver is already skeptical about who it could be. Malcolm's son Saracon the new leader of the League of Shadows has been making major moves in this country. He was able to get someone else in power and start a lab here.

"Taking on a whole country…should be fun," Nyssa said keeping her hand on her sword.

"With the help of my contact we should be able to pull it off," Talia mentioned.

"You want to tell us who this contact is? The last one was Jason and that was enough surprises to last awhile," Oliver said.

"Does it matter who it is as long as we accomplish our mission," Talia responded.

"The League can't associate with just anyone. We have a reputation to think about," Nyssa said warning her sister. "That's what separates us from gangs and governments."

"Trust me sister, I learned long ago that we are not much different."

"I know who it is," Oliver suddenly said.

"Do you now?" Talia said interested.

"You said Saracon came and helped overthrow the last guy in charge right?" Oliver began. "If my memory serves me correctly the guy was Bane."

"Bane?" Nyssa said. "The man you teamed up with to bring down Batman."

"That was a long time ago and an old me."

They continued through the woods when Oliver came to an immediate stop. He looked into the woods where a red dot appeared on his chest and more followed aiming at Nyssa and Talia. Oliver lifted his hands in the air and the sisters followed his lead. They were all more than capable of pulling out there bows and fighting back but they still didn't have eyes whoever it was aiming at them.

Several men began to emerge from the woods with machine guns fixated on the group. They wore military grade gear with red camouflage all over with mask over their faces. There guns stayed locked on to them as a rather big man approached. He had on a military vest with military bottoms. Oliver noticed the mask on his face. It looked like a breather device of some sort. It was Bane alright.

He breathed heavy as he looked to Oliver, then Nyssa, and lastly Talia. He lingered on her for a bit before approaching them.

"Talia…you haven't aged a day," Bane said. His voice distorted by the mask on his face helping him breath.

"Bane, it's been too long," she said try to sound friendly.

"Not long enough," he said taking a deep breath. "Come."

They entered a small shack where an old woman sat in a corner rocking back and forth in a chair. She saw them and pulled a book from the shelf which turns out was a lever for the floor to open revealing a stairway down under the small building.

They made their way down where they saw more men, all armed and preparing for combat. Bane sat down in a chair before signaling his man to stop aiming at the new guest.

"You certainly have the men," Nyssa said looking around.

"Yes, and I assume you have the skills I need for my plan to work?" Bane said.

"You're in the presence of the new Ra's Al Ghul. Of course we have the skills," Talia said.

"You're the new Ra's Al Ghul?" Bane said looking at Oliver. "I'm actually surprised."

"So what's your plan?" Oliver said trying to get to the point.

"I need the three of you to infiltrate the strong hold of the new guy in charge and disable his defenses so me and my men can launch a frontal assault."

"Who is this guy?" Oliver asked Bane.

"He goes by Tiger Shark," Bane stated. "He's probably the closest thing you'll find to an old school pirate these days."

"Please tell me he's not an actual shark," Oliver said.

"No," Bane said plainly.

"Thank you," Oliver said gratefully turning to Nyssa and Talia. "Let's make sure we have everything we need," he turns to Bane. "You have a layout of the building."

"Of course, it was mine."

Nyssa and Talia began to check the equipment while Oliver and Bane talked on the other side of the room where they were going over the last few details of the plan. Oliver was looking down at the blueprint of the building.

"Got to say," Oliver started. "You're not the giant venom dosing maniac the media portrays you as."

"That part of me is long dead," Bane responded gruffly. "After me and Talia failed to take on the Bat and I had to start wearing this machine on my face to help me breath…I decided to focus on things here at home. Bring Santa Prisca back to its former glory."

"Trust me," Oliver said. "This plan will go better."

* * *

The three assassins moved quietly as they came across a cliff that looked down on the fortress. It was heavily guarded and had scout all across the forest leading up to it. Bane's men were in vehicles ready to storm in when Oliver and his team gives the signal.

"You do realize that after this Bane could be an enemy," Nyssa addressed.

"Possibly, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes," Oliver said. "Let's take the scouts out and then move up the wall. Bane said there was a secret passage that goes through the kitchen. The move into the forest where they moved quietly through the trees each them taking out a guard one by one. Oliver fell down grabbing one by the neck and snapping it. Nyssa moved behind one slicing his throat and then tossed it at one that stepped from behind a bush. Talia stayed in the trees picking off scouts before they could find the bodies Nyssa and Oliver were leaving behind.

"Let's hurry to the wall," Oliver said moving toward the building. It was almost like a castle in design. The three assassin's fired off zip line arrows up the building and began to scale it. They moved carefully up the building stopping whenever a spotlight came by them to avoid being seen. They finally made it to the secret passage and felt around for the secret switch. Talia finally found it tucked under a brick and pulled it causing the door to open.

Oliver and Nyssa went in while Talia stayed on the outside to begin taking down the defenses. The two ended up in the kitchen and discovered it was empty except for the normal kitchen appliances. Oliver peeked out the door and saw a guard coming down the hall. He pushed the door open catching the guard's attention.

"Is someone there?" he called lifting his gun. "This floor is supposed to off limits!"

Oliver and Nyssa looked at each waiting to make their move. They saw the gun peek from the doorway and moved in quickly. Oliver knocked the gun out of his hand using his bow while Nyssa slit his throat. They pulled him inside closing the door waiting to make sure nobody heard.

"Did you hear what he said?" Nyssa asked.

"This floor is supposed to be off limits," Oliver confirmed.

"Why?"

"Think Tiger Shark knows about the passageway?"

"If he did, he would have them set up at the door ready to catch somebody off guard," Nyssa explained looking back outside.

"There doing something on this floor that they don't want anybody to see," Oliver gave her a look.

"Saracon?"

"Could be. We know he has a lab set up here. What if he moved it here after they removed Bane from power?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked. "If the lab is set up here we could run into another artificial meta human. You work on shutting them down there defenses from within. I'll search the floor and see what there hiding.

With a nod the two went their separate ways. Oliver in search of Saracon's meta-human setup and Nyssa going to disable them from in inside. Oliver noticed a guard coming tossed a knife into his neck and moving quickly to make sure he didn't make any noise as he fell. He peeked through all the doors he could trying not to alert anyone to his presence. He needed to stop Saracon because meta-humans were enough trouble as it is without someone potentially creating a product that could turn anyone into one. He came across the next door and peeked inside finally finding what he needed. The lab was here and he could see a few scientist working. Pulling out his sword Oliver goes inside.

* * *

Nyssa had taken the control room easily and began to shut down there search lights and surveillance cameras. Before she shut down the last one she see Oliver in a room with a lot of lab equipment. He already dealt with the scientist and was destroying all the research. She was about to shut it off when she sees someone coming behind him.

* * *

"Oliver behind you," Nyssa screamed over the earpiece.

Oliver turned around quick to be met with a roundhouse kick to the face. He spiraled to the floor looking at his attacker. He had a red bandanna over the top part of his face wearing no shirt. He had on tactical pants with a knife to his side.

"He told me you may come," Tiger Shark said. "Didn't think you'll be this good to go undetected for so long."

Oliver didn't waste time talking shooting up and grabbing his sword. He charged the pirate who pulled out his knife and the two engaged in a close up battle with dangerous precision. Tiger Shark was matching Oliver every step of the way to the assassins' surprise. Oliver was having a hard time reading his movements and really couldn't pinpoint an exact style. They clashed blades again and again until Oliver went for a low attack that the pirate leaped over. Landing on a nearby table and kicking Oliver in the face again. Oliver tossed a knife that Tiger Shark blocked using his own but saw it was just a distraction for Oliver to kick the table from under him and make him fall face first to the ground. Oliver tries to bring his sword down but Tiger dodges it grabbing Oliver's arm and twisting it making him drop the sword. He tries to stab Oliver but he was to slow as the Head of the Demon maneuvers out of Tiger's hold kicks his knife away. Tiger goes for a right hook but is stopped and kicked to the ground as Oliver pulls out his bow and arrow quickly aiming it him.

The sounds of explosions and gunshots could be heard coming from outside. Talia and Nyssa must have gotten all the defenses lowered. Bane was shooting his way through the camp now. Oliver keeps his bow fixated on Tiger Shark not moving an inch.

"A short lived reign," Tiger said glaring at the arrow aimed at him.

"Should have picked better friends," Oliver replied firing the arrow into his leg. "Bane will see to you now."

"Should just kill me?" he said wincing in pain.

* * *

Saracon sat in an office with his hands folded looking out a window as one of his men just left the room. They told him about Santa Prisca. He was frustrated and was going to have to move faster with developing a perfect version of the drug to create meta-humans. He underestimated the League and was paying for it now. He had two places left helping him developing the serum. Gotham City and Hub City. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

"I appreciate the help," Bane said to Oliver as he entered his now reclaimed office.

"How will our relationship proceeded going forward?" Oliver asked putting his bow away.

"For years I've sought to rise in power using the criminal connections I gained in Santa Prisca," Bane started. "My whole life I've been fighting and fighting since the moment I was born. Here…Gotham…all I want to do now is make this place strive on its own. Get it out of its criminal roots."

"That sounds like something I can get behind," Oliver said extending his hand. Bane shook it having grown a new admiration for the young man.

Talia watched wondering if what she put Bane through caused him to turn over a new leaf like this. When they teamed up against the Batman it didn't go well and he suffered great injuries in the process and now he has to wear that breather to keep himself going. His body probably couldn't take the venom anymore. Bane looked in her direction and their eyes met briefly. She walked out the room wondering if Bane of all people could change so much…could she?

* * *

 **NEXT: CHAPTER 6: FATE OF LOVERS**

 _ **A/N: So I've been having computer trouble as of late and hopefully it's all fixed now.**_

 _ **P.S: For those wondering, yes the next chapter is going to be how Oliver and Nyssa got together. Have gotten a lot of request to show how it happened and was waiting for the right moment.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAR of the DEMON**

 **Chapter 6: Fate of Lovers**

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa sat alone in a dark room with the only light coming from a lamp hanging loosely from the ceiling. It swung back and forth barely staying lit. The two had scars and bruises across their faces and bodies. Blood fell from Oliver's head while blood could be seen at the corner of Nyssa's lip. Gotham wasn't going as well as the other places they hit. They sat down back to back their hands tied to a pole in the room. They lost all their weapons and gear only thing left was there garb.

"Guess it could be worse," Oliver said eye closed trying to not focus on the pain.

"We've been in worse positions?" she said in agreement with him.

"Remember Antarctica," he said trying to look at her.

"Or that incident in the middle of the Atlantic," she replied chuckling

"Or that one time in the bedroom."

"Bedroom? What are you...oh," she began to laugh after catching on. "How did I fall for you of all people?"

"How couldn't you? I'm billionaire playboy Oliver Queen," he said sarcastically.

"Ha…ha."

"Do you remember when we got together?" he asked.

"When we got together or when I fell in love with you. Because those are two different times."

"When we got together?" he said smiling.

"Of course I remember," she looked at the light swinging back and forth. "As if it were yesterday."

* * *

 **FOUR YEAR AGO**

Oliver and Nyssa walked into a village located not far from Nanda Parbat. There were plenty of these villages the League looked after from time to time since there not governed by a government but and at constant risk of being attacked by bandits. Nyssa enjoyed coming into the villages and seeing the people and their families. It reminded her of what she was doing in the League.

She was surprised Oliver wanted to come with her. He usually sticks close to the base but volunteered for the visit today. He looked uncomfortable to her. He had his hands behind his back and was looking all over the place. He should be using the time to relax.

"I've never seen you before," a little girl said to Oliver.

"I'm new around here," he replied kneeling down to her level.

"Where you come from?" she asked. She had very dirty clothes and her hair was not well kept together.

"From somewhere far away?" he said a little sad.

"Me too."

Oliver went into his pocket and pulled out a stone shaped like a triangle. "It's an arrowhead. It'll keep you strong."

Nyssa watched from a distance at the exchange. Her father often talked about how outsiders could make you view things differently. She was always the one to be focused on the mission. Her most enjoyable times were when she came to the village and the talks she had with Oliver from time to time. He told her a lot about growing up a "normal" life. The League was the only life she ever knew.

On the way back to base Oliver and Nyssa road side by side on their horses. They had given fresh water and food to the people in the town and a few others on the way back.

"A lot of kids lose their parents out here," Nyssa said to him.

"I put that together," he replied thinking about the kids he saw. "Must be hard out here without a government."

"Very, lots of bandits and self-proclaimed warlords try to take advantage of them."

"Well it's a good thing you're around," Oliver said with a smile. "Hardly see you smile like you did today. It looks good on you."

"Don't try your playboy lines on me Queen," she said smirking. "What made you want to come for a change?"

"Needed a change of scenery."

* * *

Nyssa angrily stormed into her father's throne room bursting the door open. She found her father looking outside with a wine glass in his hand. He turned around looking at his daughter staying calm. Saying she looked upset would be a huge understatement.

"How can you be so calm?" Nyssa asked her father.

"Because, we've had people leave before," Ra's said drinking from his glass.

"This isn't just anybody," Nyssa said. "We brought him in. Gave him a reason to live."

"Al Sah-him had potential but let downs are always expected," he said putting his glass down on a table. Walking up to his daughter he places a hand on her shoulder. "Find him and bring him in. If you can't…kill him."

Nyssa tensed up when her father said that. Giving him a nod she exits the room with great haste.

* * *

Nyssa was tracking Oliver from his room to outside trying to get a read on where he could be going. She knew of only a few villages nearby and all had League agents inside. She hadn't heard from any of them yet about Oliver. What would make him leave so suddenly? Where could he go? She really couldn't make since of it. The only thing she could do is go to the nearest town and hope for the best. The horse ride wasn't long but it felt like it. The night sky had fallen and being away from the big cities let the stars come out so much more. She always enjoyed looking at them. She use to play connect the dots with Talia when she was little. Those days were long gone.

She arrived in the town on her horse to see the place was dying down for the night with all the shops closing up. She kept a look out for anything suspicious and for any signs for Oliver. She locked eyes with someone standing on a roof nearby. She saw it was a League of Assassin member. They gave each other a salute and kept on with their business.

When Nyssa was far enough the league member pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Nyssa is here in the town," he said. "We need to move quicker."

She continued to scout the small town and was thinking of moving on to the next one until she saw a truck parked just a few feet outside the city. She slowly walked her horse up to the car looking to see there was no driver. Getting off she went to the back of the vehicle looking inside. Her eyes went wide as she opened up the back of the truck some more. She saw rows of children sitting tied by their hands and feet.

"Oh shit."

Nyssa turned to see a man looking back at her. She recognized him, he was a league member. He wasn't wearing his garb though. He was wearing all black casual clothes with a gun to his waist. He went for the weapon as fast as he could but was struck by an arrow in the back. Nyssa looked up to see Oliver standing on a roof nearby bow raised. Nyssa was confused to say the least but she didn't have time to think as more men came rushing at her. These men she didn't recognize. She pulled out her bow firing a few shot jumping behind the truck to dodge bullet fire. Oliver still on the roof was picking off goon after goon with his bow trying to get Nyssa time to make a move. She slid under the truck surprising the attacker and began to engage them. She kicked the gun out of one of their hands and pulled out her sword cutting down some of them. Oliver flipped off the roof and rushed to help her. He shot an arrow hitting one right in the chest and then followed with a strike from his bow straight to another's face. He kicked a shooter in the face then tossed a knife into the head of an incoming gunman. Nyssa kicked one to the ground and stuck her sword into him.

"What's going on here?" she asked raising her sword.

"You probably won't believe me if I told you?" Oliver said putting his weapons away.

"Try me."

"A few of the League members have been taking kids from nearby villages. I don't know why."

Nyssa looked back at the truck full of kids then the men on the ground.

"Who are these other men?"

"I don't know."

"If you suspected this why didn't you go to my father?"

"I didn't have proof. And if I went to him they would have had time to cover their tracks. I wasn't going to let them take anymore."

"That's why you came to the village earlier. We need to go back to base."

* * *

Oliver knelt before Ra's as he sat in his chair. Nyssa had told her father what has happened. Oliver didn't know what to expect from his actions. He left without notice and killed a few league members that were smuggling children.

"You should have come to me," Ra's said. "I could have kept it under wraps."

"Couldn't take the chance," Oliver replied not looking up.

"The League must operate as one. We can't each have our own agendas."

"Someone once told me…sometimes if you want justice, you have to get it yourself," Oliver said standing up hands behind his back, looking to Nyssa. "I won't apologize for what did. I'm ready for any punishment."

"Go to your chambers," Ra's ordered. "We'll talk tomorrow."

With a bow Oliver left the room.

* * *

Later that night Oliver was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was just wearing his boxers now as he saw the many scars his body had in the mirror. He didn't know what Ra's had planned and really didn't care. He knows what he did was right. He was about to lie down until the door opened to his room. Nyssa walked in no longer wearing her assassin garb. Olive stood up hands behind his back.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Relax," she said gesturing for him to sit down. They both sat on the bed in an awkward silence for a while. "Thank you for tonight."

"Of course."

"What you said to my father…about getting justice for yourself…who told you that?"

"A friend in the Suicide Squad," he began. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

"A little bit," Nyssa said with a small smile and chuckle. "Sounds like something my sister would say. I didn't have a lot of expectations for you when you first got here."

"Good to know."

"You've surprised me," she said. She looked like she was about to say more but got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Nyssa," Oliver said getting up.

She turned around looking at him. The air was tense and getting hot in the room.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing," she said feeling her shield lowering. Something she was never supposed to do but found she couldn't help it.

"If history is any indicator than neither am I," he responded.

The two rushed to each other and embraced in a kiss of passion like no other.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Seems so long ago," Nyssa said still reminiscing. "Now look where loving you got me," she joked.

"That's the fate of lovers. Dealing with each other forever."

"What's are plans for after this?"

"Get back to rebuilding," Oliver said. "Fix everything Malcolm messed up. Get people back on our side and move the world towards peace. I'll have my best assassin working the big stuff," he said looking at Nyssa.

"Your best assassin may need a vacation…for 9 months," she said softly.

"That very specific," Oliver said chuckling.

…

…

Oliver's eyes went wide as his heart began to race. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I wanted to tell you sooner," Nyssa said apologetically. "Just have had so much going on."

"I'm going to be a father."

"We're going to have a little Heir to the Demon of our own."

"I think it's time we got out of here," he said grabbing a hold of her hand.

* * *

 **NEXT: CHAPTER 7: HEIR TO THE SHADOWS**


End file.
